I want you
by Anthracite
Summary: Il est tard. Michael est fatigué. Il décide de rentrer dans un motel... Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'Alex va l'y retrouver. Michael/Alex


**Avertissement (warning)** : C'est un os basé sur un **SLASH** , c'est-à-dire une relation sexuelle gay (homosexuelle) et détaillée. Entre Alexander Mahone & Michael Scofield.

C'est presque un **LEMON hard** !

Vous voilà donc prévenu... Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas lire de lemon, oui qui ne veulent pas lire de slash = Je vous invite à cliquer sur précédent et à quitter la page.

 _Disclaimer_ : Les personnages de prison break ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucune rémunération du fait de la publication du texte ci-dessous.

Anthracite !

* * *

Michael Scofield avait pris un taxi pour rentrer au motel, laissant derrière lui son frère Lincoln qui s'était mis en tête de partir à la recherche de son fils. L'auto arriva au motel et Michael en descendit en payant le taxi. Le chauffeur répondit par un signe de tête et fit demi-tour, pour repartir. Le laissant seul au milieu d'une place graveleuse, avec derrière lui des bois sombres. Michael frissonna, il faisait froid. Et la seule lumière était celle de l'enseigne au néon rouge qui annonçait "chambres libres". Michael se dirigea vers le motel. Toutes les fenêtres étaient sombres.

Il était le seul client.

 _Endroit plus reculé, tu meurs_ , songea Michael d'un oeil critique.

Il passa devant le bureau du gérant du motel, plongée dans une pénombre légèrement bleutée, une télé y était allumée. Le son était coupé et l'homme n'était pas là. Il n'y avait personne. Michael n'y fit pas attention, peut-être était-il allé aux toilettes, se dit Michael, et il continua. Le parquet craquait sous ses pieds. Puis il gravit les étages dans un escalier grinçant recouverte d'une vieille moquette élimée. Michael referma ses doigts sur sa clé dans la poche de sa veste. Il arriva sur le palier de sa chambre. Chambre 10.

Il repensa à son frère, et il eut un sentiment de culpabilité : son frère parti, il ne pouvait plus contrôler ce qui lui arriverait. Et pourtant c'était pour le sauver que Michael s'était retrouvé pris dans cette affaire.

En revanche, Michael refusa de penser au mystérieux agent qui les poursuivait sans relâche, le fait étant que retrouver Lincoln serait maintenant plus facile pour lui. Michael espérait que son frère ne ferait pas de conneries...

Michael ouvrit la portée qui grinça sur ses gonds de protestation. Il la referma d'un coup sec avec son pied et partit poser ses affaires sur la table sous la fenêtre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Mais il sentit la pression d'un regard sur lui. Il fit volte-face...

Un homme était assis sur son canapé défoncé en similicuir situé contre le mur au fond de la petite pièce. L'agent-fantôme.

Michael se figea. Tous ses muscles se tétanisèrent. Les jambes croisées, le mystérieux agent du FBI se tenait calmement assis dans le canapé défoncé, comme s'il avait attendu sa venue. Ses yeux froids et inquisiteurs le contemplaient d'un air calme... Un peu comme un religieux regarderait la Joconde pour la première fois.

Michael était frappé par sa beauté.

Son élégance...

Son charme... Il y avait quelque chose de magnétique chez cet homme.

Et ses yeux bleus métalliques destabilisants...

Michael essaya de revenir sur terre et de conserver son sang froid.

Il se demanda comment cet homme avait pu le retrouver, puis l'absence suspecte du gardien du motel lui revint en mémoire, il avait dû le reconnaitre et appeler la police... Et cet agent avait rappliqué. L'agent le suivait comme son ombre. Toutes les tentatives des deux frères pour fuir le pays échouaient à cause de lui. Cet homme le traquait, semblant lire dans ses pensées. Malgré tout, Michael croyait toujours qu'il aurait une longueur d'avance sur lui, et maintenant les voilà qui étaient l'un en face de l'autre - à cause d'un stupide motel.

Un jour, Michael l'avait vu donner une interview à la télévision. Il s'appelait Alexander Mahone.

Les deux hommes se regardaient d'un air méfiant. Ils se jaugeait l'un l'autre, maintenant que cela était possible. En réalité, ils avaient tous les deux attendus ce moment avec impatience. C'est pourtant un ton calme et détaché que l'agent employa :

_ Assieds-toi, dit-il d'une voix acerbe et rocailleuse.

L'agent désigna d'un signe de tête une chaise en plastique près de la table. Michael posa un regard froid dessus et calcula que les patrouilles de police arriverait d'une minute à l'autre, à moins que l'agent ne préfère le descendre dans l'anonymat absolu... En tout cas, il était préférable que Michael trouve une échappatoire avant que les renforts n'arrivent. Comme Michael ne bougeait pas, l'homme sortit négligemment son flingue et le posa sur le bras du fauteuil.

_ Assieds-toi, répéta-t-il.

Cette fois, le ton était plus autoritaire.

Michael n'hésita qu'un instant avant de ramener la chaise vers lui et s'asseoir en face de l'agent, au milieu de la pièce.

_ Où est ton frère ?

Michael conserva résolument le silence soutenant le regard de l'intervenant sans ciller.

L'instant d'après, l'agent prenait quelque chose dans sa veste et lançait l'objet à Michael. C'était gris. Michael l'attrapa au vol... Des menottes.

Michael baissa les yeux.

Obéit à l'ordre silencieux. Pas le choix de toute façon.

Il mit ses mains dans son dos, derrière la chaise et, régla les menottes sur ses poignets, mais il évita de les resserer trop pour laisser du mou.

_ Michael, dit l'agent.

Michael resserra alors les menottes à leur maximum, se fustigeant lui-même de sa propre imbécilité. Michael était tout peureux. _Que lui arrivait-il ?_

L'agent se leva, faisant miroiter ses vêtements à 800 balles l'article, et marcha vers l'évier.

_ C'est du déca que tu prends, non ?

L'agent appuya sur le bouton pour mettre en route la cafetière.

Le bruit qui s'ensuivit résonna dans la petite pièce.

 _Il veut vraiment faire du café, maintenant?_ , se demanda Michael.

L'agent se pencha vers la fenêtre et regarda au travers. Il tournait le dos à Michael.

... Sans qu'il ne le contrôle, le regard de Michael vers le corps musclé de l'agent du FBI, son dos, ses reins et... caché par la veste bleue marine... Hypnotisé, Michael essaya de détacher son regard de l'homme. Il y parvint à grand peine. Et regarda ailleurs.

Le bruit de la cafetière s'amenuisa.

L'agent chercha parmi les placards les dosettes de café. Il les trouva.

Pendant ce temps, Michael observait les gestes de l'agent.

Il les trouvait hypnotiques.

Puis il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il regarde la porte sur le côté... Il suffirait de pas grand chose pour s'y glisser... Et disparaître. Et Mahone lui tournait toujours le dos.

L'occasion était trop belle pour laisser passer une telle opportunité. Michael prit le risque. Sans faire un bruit, il se leva et se glissa jusqu'à la porte. Fit en sorte de poser une main sur la poignée. Sauf que c'était là tout ce qu'attendait l'agent.

Avec une expression de félin sauvage, l'agent se jeta sur Michael. Il le retourna violemment contre le mur.

_ Fais plus attention la prochaine fois, signala Michael malgré la main de l'agent sur son coup.

_ C'est vraiment dommage, t'es coincé avec moi.

Michael sentait le corps musclé de l'agent pressé contre lui. Et le mur derrière lui.

Dieu, ce qu'il avait envie de lui. L'agent le vrillait de son regard bleu clair, hypnotique. Une lueur passa dans ses yeux. Michael ne put y résister. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de l'agent. Un petit gémissement passa les lèvres de l'agent. Michael avait toujours les mains dans son dos. Mais il voulait plus de contact. Et il ne voulait pas que sa proie s'en aille. Michael essaya de se rapprocher physiquement, et de se cambrer contre l'agent. En guise de réponse, l'agent le plaqua avec force contre le mur, le dominant largement.

_ Arrêtes, intima Mahone. Michael, tu me rends fou.

Les mains d'Alex se posèrent au niveau de la tête de Michael.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face.

La température dans la pièce avait sensiblement monté.

_ J'ai très envie de te faire l'amour, Michael, souffla l'agent.

_ Je suis d'accord, admit Michael en hochant la tête.

Mahone ferma les yeux. Il semblait au supplice.

_ Embrasses-moi, Alex, lui dit Michael en voyant son expression.

Mais Alex avait toujours la tête baissée, les yeux plissés, comme s'il se concentrait. Et sa respiration était haletante.

_ S'îl-te-plaît, ajouta Michael.

Alex céda.

Il l'embrassa. Si fort que ses dents touchèrent les siennes. Il demanda l'accès à la bouche de Michael. Michael l'ouvrit. Alex envahit sa bouche. Avec une totale maîtrise. Il ravagea sa bouche. Sa langue. Michael sentit son goût. Du café. Une pointe de menthe. Et une note de masculinité certaine. Et un goût de médicament.

Michael gémit. Il en voulait plus. Les mains de l'agent passèrent sur corps. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Michael demanda l'accès à la bouche de Mahone, en insistant sur ses lèvres avec sa langue. Mahone se laissa faire. Et lui laissa libre accès.

Michael pencha la tête sur le côté pour avoir un meilleur accès. Et regretta ne pas pouvoir toucher Mahone avec ses mains. Ce dernier sembla lire dans ses pensées et colla encore un peu plus Michael contre le mur. Il voulait augmenter la chaleur de son corps. Rendre aussi fou Michael qu'il l'était lui. Il avait faim de... son toucher... de lui. De voir ce dont le garçon était capable de faire. Alex ne put s'empêcher de glisser une jambe entre celles de Michael.

Michael, collé entre le mur et Alex, arrêta d'embrasser son ennemi tentant de reprendre son souffle. Mais visiblement Alex n'en avait pas fini avec lui, car il picora son coup avec des baisers sulfureux. Michael le sentit descendre un peu et lécher sa peau. Michael s'adossa au mur derrière lui. Les mains d'Alex s'activèrent sur lui.

Le coeur de Michael battait à tout rompre.

 _Il était en train d'embrasser celui qui le poursuivait à travers le pays, qui tuait certain de ses amis... Ce n'est pas bien._

Michael voulut qu'Alex arrête. Mais ce dernier... était trop tentant. Michael le voulait.

Alex ouvrit la chemise de Michael. Défit les boutons.

Méticuleusement.

Un par un.

Puis il écarta les pans de la chemise ouverte.

Prit sa taille entre ses mains.

Et remonta au niveau des yeux de Michael.

Michael avait un peu peur.

Alex s'arrêta pour le regarder.

Il déglutit.

Si Michael lui résistait, il ne saurait pas s'il pourrait se contrôler.

_ Arrêtes de jouer les midinettes effarouchées...

Alex pressa son érection contre la cuisse de Michael, sachant que ça le ferait craquer.

Michael laissa un râle s'échapper.

Alex embrassa Michael et fit taire les gémissements du garçon dans sa bouche.

Alex s'attaqua à défaire la ceinture de Michael. Il la retira de ses passants.

Michael savait par avance qu'Alex serait un bon amant.

_ Tu défais mes menottes ? demanda Michael.

Alex secoua la tête.

Alex ne voulait pas prendre le risque de laisser Michael libre de ses mouvements.

Alex n'osait plus trop le regarder dans les yeux.

Par contre, il défaisait le pantalon de Michael.

Michael remarqua qu'il était en sueur.

 _Comment avaient-ils fait ?_ Question qui resterait certainement sans réponse.

_ Tu devrais faire pareil avec tes vêtements.

Alex eneleva sa veste qui coûtait une blinde. Tira sur son noeud de cravate. Défit des boutons de sa chemise. Mais il garda celle-ci sur son dos.

_ Tu veux essayer de m'enlever mon pantalon ? demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Michael réfléchit. Se retourna. Se mit face contre mur.

Il chercha des mains ledit pantalon noir qui lui seyait à la perfection. L'ayant trouvé il tenta de défaire la boucle de la ceinture, sans voir ce qu'il faisait. Michael se concentrait sur ses gestes. Il sentit la main d'Alex passer entre ses omoplates et sur sa nuque, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Michael parvint à défaire la boucle de la ceinture, malgré l'entrave de ses menottes. Et retira la ceinture en tirant dessus. Michael eut l'intuition qu'Alex avait retiré son arme de son étui, pour qu'elle puisse hors de sa portée. Michael défit le bouton. Il sentit Alex se presser contre ses fesses tendues, alors que Michael s'activait. Un frisson de plaisir le traversa au soudain contact d'Alex. Il sentit deux mains empoigner ses hanches. Michael se pencha un peu plus contre le mur, présentant son cul à Alex. Michael écarta les pans du pantalon. Leurs bras se croisaient. Puis, Michael passa ses mains à l'intérieur et se baissa pour le faire descendre le long des jambes de l'agent du FBI. Il resta agenouillé sur le sol jusqu'à ce que l'agent retire ses pieds du morceau de tissu entre ses mains. Ce que fit Alex.

Puis Michael. Mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il fit pareil avec le boxer de Mahone. Dont il n'avait pas encore vu la couleur. Mais qu'il supposait aussi sombre que le pantalon qu'il venait de retirer. Il passa 4 doigts à l'intérieur. Puis il hésita. Finalement, après une courte hésitation, ses mains se faufilèrent à l'intérieur pour saisir l'engin. Et le sortir du boxer. Michael se rendit compte qu'il s'en sortait agilement malgré la difficulté de l'exercice... Puis il abbaissa un peu le boxer. Mais pas trop. Michael écarta les pieds, tentateur... Michael s'attaqua à la verge d'Alex. Elle était très, très dure. Tout en la branlant, Michael en évalua la mensuration. Il dut reconnaître qu'Alex cachait bien son jeu. Il était bien membré. Presque trop ! Les mains de Michael accélérèrent. Il frotta son boule contre les jambes d'Alex.

Mahone haleta.

Michael continua ses mouvements, sachant qu'Alex appréciait ce qu'il faisait.

Michael ne tenait plus. Il se retourna vers Alex. Lui fit un sourire aguicheur. Et se baissa à hauteur de la verge d'Alex.

_ Je peux pas la mettre dans ma bouche, dit Michael en feignant la bouderie... Pourrais-tu m'aider ?, ajouta-t-il d'un air innocent en le regardant par-dessous ses cils.

La respiration d'Alex semblait bloquée. Il prit sa verge dans ses doigts agiles. Et la présenta à Michael, souriant de son initiative. Quand Michael referma son monde de soie autour d'elle, Alex laissa échapper son souffle qu'il avait retenu jusque-là.

_ Plus vite Michael, supplia-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque.

Michael obéit. Alex gardait sa main sur la base de sa verge pour aider Michael. Alex posa son autre main sur le crâne rasé de Michael.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un aurait pu voir Michael sourire malgré l'obstruction dans sa bouche.

Michael sentit les premières gouttes de liquide séminal sur sa langue douce.

Sa langue était infernale.

Il savait qu'il rendait fou Alex en cet instant.

Encore un peu...

Et Alex était prêt à...

Jouir.

Michael arrêta ses mouvements. Referma sa bouche sur le gland. Juste et uniquement son gland.

Alex râla de frustration - au supplice.

Michael fit courir sa langue tortueuse sur toute le gland.

Puis s'attarda sur...

le trou.

Et bloqua l'arrivée du liquide séminal.

La respiration d'Alex se bloqua immédiatement.

La main d'Alex se referma plus fort sur la base de son érection. Il essaya d'effectuer un mouvement de va-et-vient en Michael, en bloquant la tête de Michael avec son autre main de libre. Michael se laissa faire.

Michael ne faisait plus rien. Et bientôt ce fût Alex qui gérait la cadence.

Michael leva les yeux vers le visage d'Alex et regarda son expression. Il avait rejetté sa tête en arrière. Et sa respiration rapide.

Michael n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi excitant...

Michael esssaya de déglutir pour avaler un peu de salive.

Michael essaya de se retirer, il voulait dire quelque chose.

Mais Alex l'en empêcha...

Au lieu de cela, Alex appuya sur son crâne et le força à l'avaler entièrement... Une gorge profonde. Michael dut faire en sorte de l'accepter au fond de sa gorge. Et de détendre sa gorge.

Alex ne bougeait pas. Il gardait sa posture. Michael était excité.

Mais l'obstruction était trop dure à supporter. Il toussota. Essayant de le rejetter.

Alex se retira aussitôt.

Entièrement.

Et regarda Michael d'un air inquiet. Avec ses yeux bleus métalliques. Qui brillaient. D'un air indéfinissable. Lubrique ? Non, Alex avait envie de Michael.

_ Vas jusqu'au lit, lui dit Michael.

Michael reprenait son souffle.

Alex lui obéit et s'assit sur le lit.

Alex le regardait comme s'il n'en pouvait plus.

Michael pencha la tête sur le côté. Et se lécha la lèvre supérieure.

Alex déglutit.

En proie au supplice.

Sa queue semblait sur le point d'exploser tellement elle pulsait de sang.

Michael se releva avec grâce... La grâce éternelle d'un chat...

Il était tellement sexy... Même après s'être fait autant malmené... Les yeux d'Alex brillèrent d'un éclat nouveau...

Michael se rapprocha de lui.

Ce dernier remarqua l'érection de Michael - toujours contenue dans son pantalon, qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu retirer.

Alex se flagella pour son manque d'attention envers le garçon.

Quand Michael s'assit sur les genoux de l'agent du FBI.

Michael embrassa tendrement Alex, lui permettant de se goûter lui-même.

Les mains de l'agent parcourèrent les cuisses du jeune homme qu'il désirait plus que tout.

Mahone était à deux doigts de mourir... Presque prêt à succomber... Dans la bouche du jeune homme désiré.

Michael, entrerprenant, passa sa langue à l'intérieur du monde de soie de Mahone.

Il aurait pu y rester des heures. Tellement c'était agréable. Alex lui faisait un effet de dingue. Il le voulait jusqu'à mourir.

Michael effectua un mouvement de va-et-vient sur les genoux de Mahone, qui gémit en retour. Le son fût étouffé par la langue de Michael.

Les bras de Michael étaient toujours coincés en arrière. Derrière son dos.

Et Michael cherchait à combler ce manque de liberté de mouvement...

En bougeant avec son corps.

Ce qui n'était pour déplaire à Alex.

Ce dernier déglutit maladroitement.

Michael exerça une pression avec son corps sur le torse de Mahone pour le forcer à se pencher en arrière. Ce dernier obéit. Tout en conservant ses mains sur les cuisses écartées de Scofield.

Alex se sentait bien.

Tout comme l'était Michael.

C'était délicieux.

Michael se tortilla sur Alex.

En retour, Alex sourit de l'impatience de Michael.

Alex frotta son érection contre celle de Michael. Ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. Qu'étouffa Alex. Il passa un bras musclé, recouvert par sa douce chemise blanche, autour de la nuque de Michael. Pour le tenir fermement. Alors qu'il l'embrassait. Il recommençait le même mouvement qu'il avait effectué - frotter son érection contre celle de Michael.

Michael ferma les yeux de désir. Pour l'homme situé en-dessous de lui.

Alex garda son bras autour de la nuque de Michael pour le maintenir en place, tandis qu'il utilisait sa main de libre pour pénétrer avec un doigt seulement Michael. Michael gémit dans sa bouche. Alex glissa un deuxième doigt. Michael frissonna par-dessus Alex. Michael se décala pour embrasser la gorge d'Alex. Ce dernier tâchait d'écarter Michael.

Alex trouvait Michael très excitant, attaché par les menottes dans son dos... Il était très bandant.

Michael lui fit un suçon dans le coup, à la base du col de la chemise, pour que Mahone puisse le cacher. Alex sentait Michael commencer à se détendre. Il glissa alors un troisième doigt. Délicatement. Michael frémit. Le bras fort de Mahone passa sur son dos, le maintenant en place. Michael enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Mahone le détendit à l'aide de ses trois doigts.

_ Ca va ? lui demanda Mahone sur un ton attentif.

Michael hocha la tête.

Alex présenta sa verge déjà suffisamment lubrifiée devant l'entrée de Michael.

Il frotta sa queue devant l'entrée, quémandeur.

Michael frissonna.

Il hocha la tête.

Alors Alex enserra sa taille entre ses bras musclés.

_ J'ai envie de toi, souffla Alex...

_ Je sais, répondit Michael.

Alex pénétra Michael. D'un coup sec et fort.

Michael s'arqua sous la douleur de l'intrusion.

Il ne pouvait même pas bouger ses bras.

Michael s'effondra dans l'oreiller.

Alex posa ses mains sur les hanches de Michael. Il sentait que Michael était serré... Un doute l'envahit.

_ Michael ? interrogea Alex.

_ Quoi ? lui répondit-il.

_ Tu serais pas vierge quand même ? demanda Alex d'un ton hésitant.

Michael ne répondit rien.

Alex n'avait qu'une envie : bouger en Michael. Mais il mobilisa toute sa concentration pour s'en empêcher.

La respiration saccadée, il attendit que Michael se détende.

Alex soupira.

_ Tu veux m'embrasser?

Michael secoua la tête, un peu caché par l'oreiller.

Alex rigola. Ce qui provoqua une vibration dans le ventre de Michael.

_ Tu veux pas ?

Michael se contenta de conserver le silence.

_ Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse ? demanda Alex en désespoir de cause.

Michael se souleva pour le regarder d'un air circonspect.

Alex sourit.

Puis réfléchit.

Il remarqua que le regard de Michael s'attardait sur la cravate bleu marine, brillante, qu'il portait...

_ Tu veux l'essayer ? demanda Alex.

Michael remonta ses yeux bleus clairs vers lui.

Ils se règardèrent.

Michael hocha la tête, d'un air hésitant.

Alex lacha Michael qui resta assis sur lui. Il défit sa cravate. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire presque gentiment, presque tendrement, presque amusé.

Puis il indiqua à Michael de se baisser vers lui.

Michael sentit le doux contact du tissu en soie sur sa peau.

Amusé, Alex refit le noeud de cravate autour du coup de Michael, en prenant un air sérieux.

_ Voilà, conclut-il une fois le noeud fini.

Alex trouva Michael encore plus sexy qu'avant, si cela était possible.

Alex "bugua"...

Il le trouva magnifique.

Il tira sur la cravate pour amener Michael à l'embrasser. Michael se laissa entraîner par le mouvement. Ils s'embrassèrent. Alex commença à bouger en MIchael. De façon à détendre ses fines paroies. Ca marcha. Michael se tendit. Puis s'effondra sur le torse de l'agent.

Alex prit ça pour un signe qu'il pouvait enfin y aller.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches et les cuisses toujours écartées au-dessus de lui.

Ses mains étaient fermes sur Michael.

Il commença à effectuer des mouvements de va-et-viens.

Michael avait toujours ses bras bloqués en arrière. Ce qui en fin de compte n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Michael commença à ressentir du plaisir suite au mouvement de l'agent fédéral.

Il baisa le coup de son amant.

Sa mâchoire carrée.

L'agent continua ses mouvements, tandis qu'il se faisait lécher la peau. Lui aussi ressentais du plaisir.

_ Putain... Michael... Tu es si serré...

A ces mots, Michael arrêta de respirer. Il se souleva et s'assit sur lui. Et fit des mouvements avec ses hanches... Rendit fou.

Tout à coup, Mahone se redressa et renversa Michael sur le lit.

Ce dernier allongé sur le dos, dut se cambrer pour laisser de la place à ses mains menottées sous lui.

Mahone le regarda droit dans les yeux... Michael était fou de ses yeux bleux acier...

_ Je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon nom..., souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Alex força Michael à écarter ses jambes. Pour s'installer entre elles.

Alex reprit Michael...

Ce dernier se cambra un peu plus sous la pénétration.

Alex s'appuya sur ses coudes, pour ne pas écraser Michael.

Et donna des coups de butoir puissants. En Michael.

Faisant gémir ce dernier.

Alex embrassa sauvagement le coup de Michael. Il laissa une traînée de baisers mouillés vers son sternum. Et suça ses tétons. Tandis qu'il continuait à le baiser dans tous les sens. Il vit les mains de Michael se refermer sur le drap à côté d'eux. Ce geste l'émoustilla. Le téton qu'il avait entre les lèvres pointa. Il passa une langue langoureuse sur le téton. Puis passa à l'autre téton. Le mordilla. Et détourna l'attention de Michael en donnant un coup de butoir en Michael plus puissant que les autres. Michael ouvrit la bouche en grand. Alex en profita pour remonter. Et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Pendant qu'il le baisait.

Alex toucha un point sensible dans Michael.

Michael frissonna.

Alex recommença le même mouvement. Retouchant par-là le même point magique.

Michael se cambra sous lui.

Commençant à sentir une boule de tension en lui. Qui montait en intensité.

Michael n'en pouvait plus.

_ Mahone, s'il-te-plaît...

Alex prit l'érection de son partenaire dans sa main. Pour la branler efficacement.

_ S-il-te-plaît quoi, Michael ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en regardant le beau visage de Michael souffrir du plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

_ Fais-moi jouir..., supplia Michael dans un souffle ultime.

Alex n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi érotique de toute sa vie... Lorsque Michael finit sa phrase..

_ Alex...

Le concerné s'appuya sur ses coudes.

Reprit l'érection de Michael en main.

Refit les mouvements qui faisaient presque chialer Michael.

Alex sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de jouir.

_ Jouis pour moi Michael.

Toutes les barrières de Michael s'effondrèrent.

_ ALEXXXXXXXXXXXX !

Michael éjacula en de longs jets de sperme.

Alex le sentit se refermer autour de lui. Mais il luttait pour regarder Michael. Il ne voulait rater aucune miette du spectacle. Puis ce fût trop. Il ne put plus se retenir en Michael. Il éjacula. La tête en arrière. La respiration hiératique. Le coeur battant à tout rompre.

_ Michael, souffla-t-il.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux.

Alex dans la sensation de la jouissance, s'effondra sur le lit.

Sur le côté pour ne pas écraser Michael.

Michael reprenait son souffle.

Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure...

Quelques instants plus tard, Alex rouvrait les yeux. Pour découvrir que le lit était vide.

Les cheveux ébouriffés, il se redressa sur le lit. Très vite, il se rendit compte que la chambre était vide.

Les vêtements de Michael avaient disparu.

Une décharge d'adrénaline passa dans les veines de Mahone.

Il alla à grandes enjambées vers ses propres vêtements. Son arme qu'il avait déposé à terre, sous ses vêtements avait disparu.

Les sens aux aguets, Alex se redressa de tout son long. Il remarqua que sa cravate n'était pas là... Elle n'était pas dans la pièce...

Alex se passa une main dans les cheveux, souriant presque.

...

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Des reviews svp ? Bonnes ou mauvaises. Pour cet os, je n'ai aucune review alors si vous avez un avis... :) Mais je sais que ce n'est pas un fandom très visité, ni même un couple très en vogue, je ne sais pas._

 _En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
